WWF Meets Digimon
by Y2Jen
Summary: The WWF will never be the same when a pair of Digimon change the lives of two superstars.
1. Coromon vs. Gatomon

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WWF Live!" Jerry Lawler said into the microphone as the crowd cheered. This event wasn't televised though.  
  
"So guys, how does it feel to be back in New York?" Vince asked the superstars backstage during a match between Test and Kurt Angle.  
  
"It's great, too bad it won't be on TV." Triple H sighed.  
  
"Well I have to go do some work, I'll be back to have the party later." Vince replied and walked down the hall when he tripped over a box of cables. "What the hell!" He stood up and walked on, but he felt as it he was carrying a little more weight on one side of his waist. Suddenly, he ran into a little boy. "Hey, what are you doing back here?"  
  
"Don't hurt me, I have a pass." The boy with goggles cried and held up the pass. He wore the goggles on his big bushy brown hair. "My name is Tai, Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Hello Tai, don't get into too much trouble." Vince turned.  
  
"Wait, I'm supposed to find you." Tai called and Vince turned back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vince asked.  
  
"But it already found you." Tai pointed to Vince's belt where a gadget was.  
  
"What the, what is this, how'd it get here?" Vince cried.  
  
"I dunno, but it's your destiny." Tai replied, now Vince was really confused. "You see, I can't go on being a Digidestened anymore and the d- power chose you to take my place."  
  
"Digi-what?" Vince asked.  
  
"You'll soon find your Digimon, Coromon." Tai replied.  
  
"Digimon, Coromon?" Vince gasped. "What?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you for as long as I can." Tai assured and he led Vince down the hall when they came up to a pink ball. "Here he is now."  
  
"Hey Tai. So, did you find my new master?" Coromon asked.  
  
"Yes, Coromon, meet Vince, your new trainer." Tai pointed. Vince gasped. Coromon jumped onto him and bounced around.  
  
"What the hell!" Vince cried and grabbed Coromon.  
  
"I'm your friend Vince!" Coromon smiled at him.  
  
"You can talk?" Vince gasped. Tai could see he had a lot of work to do. He quickly summarized everything about Digimon and stuff until Vince finally understood, well, sort of. "So, now this friend and I are partners to fight evil and I control his power?"  
  
"Yea, I guess you could say that." Tai shrugged when he suddenly began to glow with a strange light. "My time is up, I have to go now. I hope I have helped you."  
  
"Tai." Coromon gasped as he vanished. "Aw."  
  
"That was weird." Vince said as Coromon jumped onto his shoulder. "Well, I guess the guys are wondering what's keeping me." He went into his office where Linda, Stephanie and Shane were waiting.  
  
"Oh, get out of here you mangy flea bag fur ball!" Linda was screaming.  
  
"Honey, what is it?" Vince called as he and Coromon ran into the room.  
  
"I don't like cats, I'm allergic to them, get out of here!" Linda threw something that was similar to the gadget around Vince's belt, the Digivice, at the white cat.  
  
"Gatomon?" Coromon gasped.  
  
"No mommy don't hurt her!" Stephanie began to run over to the cat.  
  
"No, I want it! Mine!" Shane ran over and they grabbed a paw and began to tug on Gatomon, pulling her so that she felt like she was ripping in half.  
  
"No wait, stop it!" Vince yelled and Shane and Stephanie tensed and looked at their dad. Gatomon slipped out and ran out the hall.  
  
"No!" Shane and Stephanie yelled.  
  
"What happened?" Vince growled.  
  
"That cat came in here and said she was my new Digimon and I was her tamer. I kept saying I didn't want her and refused to be in this mess and Shane and Stephanie began to fight over her, until well, you came in." Linda summarized.  
  
"Oh great. Find her Coromon." Vince said and he bounced off. "Let me explain this too you." Vince sighed and began to explain the thing of Digimon to his family. Meanwhile, Gatomon was still running down the hall to find her true tamer when she crashed into somebody. The Digivice flew out of her mouth and landed on the person's belt.  
  
"Ow, what the?" The deep voice cried and Gatomon looked up. It was Triple H. "Aw, a cute little kitty cat!" He grinned and bent down to pick her up. Gatomon was still unsure and crouched down in fear. "Don't be afraid, I love cats." He cuddled her.  
  
"Aw, thank you." Gatomon purred.  
  
"Whoa, you can talk too!" Triple H gasped and Gatomon tensed. "Cool. Chris Jericho is gonna be so jealous!" He pet Gatomon and she grinned. She explained her situation. Kari, her original tamer, had gotten too sick to take care of her and she had to find a new master to train her like Coromon. "So Vince has one too?"  
  
"Yea only he has an in training version named Coromon. You have me, the champion version." Gatomon boasted.  
  
"Cool, let's go rub it in." Triple H began to walk. "But, in the ring!" His music hit and the crowd went wild. He grabbed a microphone and began to talk. "Hey Vince, look who I have? She's my Digimon and I'm her tamer!" Vince's music hit.  
  
"Damit, what the hell are you doing? She is rightfully Linda's!" He yelled.  
  
"She refused me and her kids tried to kill me, I was a rogue and had to find my true master." Gatomon looked up. "Undisputed Champion, Triple H!" The crowd roared.  
  
"Fine, I will fight for her!" Vince held up the Digivice. "Coromon, digivolve!"  
  
"What?" Triple H cocked his head.  
  
"Coromon digivolve to… Agumon!" He became an orange dinosaur.  
  
"He's only a rookie, I can take him." Gatomon jumped out of Triple H's arms and bared her claws.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, we are friends. But are masters are rivals and must settle their differences before we can ally." Agumon said.  
  
"I understand." Gatomon nodded and they ran at each other. "Lightning paw!" Her claws sent electricity shooting at Agumon.  
  
"Pepper breath!" Agumon shot a fireball at Gatomon. The crowd liked this. Agumon fell since he was at a lower level. "Vince, I have to become a champion too!"  
  
"Fine then, Agumon digivolve!" Vince held up the Digivice again.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to…. Greymon!" He became an orange t-rex with a brown metal facemask that had a big sharp horn on it. He was as big as the titantron too. Gatomon cowered at the size of Greymon. She knew how powerful he could be.  
  
"Gatomon, do something!" Triple H gasped. Gatomon gulped and nodded. She put on her game face.  
  
"Cat's eye hypnosis!" She held up her tail and her gold ring glowed.  
  
"Nova blast!" Greymon began to power up a fireball but he was under hypnosis now so he fell over and fell asleep.  
  
"No way, impossible!" Vince cried.  
  
"Game, set, match." Gatomon grinned and Triple H patted her. Greymon became Coromon again.  
  
"I'm sorry Vince." He called as he bounced over.  
  
"Shut up!" Vince yelled and hit Coromon so that he feel into a trashcan.  
  
"I said I was sorry." Coromon cried as he tried to open the lid.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Vince sighed. Coromon jumped up and hit the lid. Then he blew Vince a kiss out of a bubble. Vince was shocked. "What the hell was that!"  
  
"Good job girl, I never doubted you." Triple H hugged Gatomon but just then Stephanie's music cut in.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Hunter? Gatomon is my mom's and she gave it to Shane and me. That, that, thing, is rightfully mine!" She yelled. "And look what you did to my mom and brother!" She pointed to the screen where it showed them hugging each other and crying hard. "You see? So give me that dam monster cat!"  
  
"Hey, you can't talk to him like that!" Gatomon growled.  
  
"No Gatomon, I don't want you to get hurt." Triple H stopped her.  
  
"But master, she insulted you. I have to defend your honor." Gatomon turned back and began to glow.  
  
"I, I understand." Triple H stared back and the same glow surrounded him.  
  
"What's going on Hunter, what are you doing?" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to…. Angewomon!" She became an angel woman.  
  
"Wow, you're beautiful." Triple H gasped and Angewomon grinned.  
  
"Whoa, I'm not fighting that thing." Stephanie backed away. "Fine Hunter, make a choice. Either her or me, you can only love one woman!"  
  
"I choose you, Angewomon." Triple H turned to his Digimon who smirked back at Stephanie. "Well Stephanie, perhaps it's time I sung your special song. Na na na na, na na na na, hey, hey, hey, good by!"  
  
"No!" Stephanie held her ears as the crowd joined in. As she ran in the halls, she ran into Test and Kurt Angle.  
  
"Are you ok?" Test asked.  
  
"We saw what happened." Kurt replied.  
  
"You can be with one of us." Test added.  
  
"Yea, come back to me." Kurt nodded.  
  
"No me." "No, me!" Kurt and Test yelled at each other. They grabbed one of Stephanie's arms and began to tug on her. "She's mine!" "No, mine."  
  
"No, stop it, stop it!" Stephanie cried. The crowd was getting a good laugh at this, as well as Vince and Triple H with their Digimon.  
  
"Serves her right." Gatomon grinned, she had returned to her original form.  
  
"I'll have to admit, you did alright Hunter." Vince turned to him.  
  
"I guess we are meant to work together as a team." Triple H replied.  
  
"That's because you're the Digidestined." Coromon added.  
  
"That's what we were trying to prove to you." Gatomon nodded.  
  
"Well, we know it now and we're sorry for making you fight." Vince grinned.  
  
"Apology accepted." The Digimon laughed and jumped into their tamers arms. And so, the Digimon and their trainers finally learned the truth about themselves. Too bad they're the only ones. Oh, and as for Stephanie, she's still being fought over by Test and Angle. Who will get her? Not even I know for sure. One thing I do know though, the adventures of Vince and Coromon, and Triple H and Gatomon, are just beginning. 


	2. The McMahon's

"So what now?" Gatomon asked in the back as she, Coromon, Vince and Triple H were cleaning out their rooms before going to the hotel.  
  
"Well, now you travel with us as we go around the country to put on a show." Vince replied.  
  
"You mean like the circus?" Coromon jumped up and down.  
  
"Yes, just like a circus." Vince muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's like a live TV show that goes to different cities." Triple H explained.  
  
"Oh." Coromon nodded.  
  
"That's all you have to say to get that pink ball to shut up?" Vince laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a pink ball." Gatomon gasped.  
  
"No not you, that marshmallow there." Vince pointed.  
  
"Thanks." Coromon grinned.  
  
"Oh man, this is gonna take a lot of getting used to and a lot of headache and pain pills." Vince slapped his hand against his forehead with a sigh. The three laughed. They got their stuff together and went to the hotel with the others who remained who were Stephanie, Shane and Linda.  
  
"I just want to let you know that I'm sorry." Stephanie sighed and hugged Hunter.  
  
"Ahem?" Gatomon pouted.  
  
"We're sorry for what we did to you too." Shane said to Gatomon, Steph nodded.  
  
"Can you forgive us? It'll never happen again, we promise." Linda replied.  
  
"Sure." Vince and Triple H agreed.  
  
"Thanks." The three grinned and they all went to the hotel together. That night as, a Diginome appeared, causing strange light came and awoke Gatomon and Coromon.  
  
"Who or what are you?" Coromon asked it as it flew back into the ring of light.  
  
"We are Digimon come from the Digital World, who are you?" The voices asked.  
  
"Coromon and Gatomon in the real world." Gatomon stepped forward.  
  
"We found it!" A voice cheered and three figures jumped out of the light.  
  
"Yow!" Gatomon let out her claws. "Who are you?" She growled.  
  
"Gabumon." "Patamon." "And Biomon." They said in order.  
  
"Hey, I know you!" Coromon jumped forward.  
  
"Hey!" Gabumon and Patamon hugged him.  
  
"You de-digivolved?" Biomon came up confused.  
  
"It's a long story." Coromon laughed.  
  
"Like time is limited now?" Gatomon walked over.  
  
"True." Coromon nodded and told them the story until morning came.  
  
"So what's your story?" Gatomon asked after Coromon finished.  
  
"Our tamers had to give us up when they had to leave forever." Biomon lowered her head. "They can't come back. It all started when Kari got sick and Tai had to leave."  
  
"Yea like I mentioned." Coromon nodded.  
  
"So, who are your trainers now?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"We don't know, all Geni said was that they were in relation to the two new tamers of Agumon and Salmon." Gabumon replied.  
  
"Speaking of Salmon, why are you Gatomon now?" Patamon asked.  
  
"When I came I was like this, I guess this is the form this world chooses me to be in. Just like how Agumon is Coromon." Gatomon explained.  
  
"Oh." The three nodded, understanding.  
  
"Morning guys." Triple H stretched and woke up.  
  
"Hunter guess what?" Gatomon jumped up onto his chest.  
  
"What?" Triple H asked with sleep still in his voice.  
  
"More Digimon have come looking for their masters and I think I know who they are." Gatomon grinned.  
  
"Oh really, who?" Triple H asked as he yawned.  
  
"Shane, Stephanie and Linda." Coromon said from on the floor. Triple H's mouth stayed open from the yawn and his eyes snapped open in shock.  
  
"What?" He got up. "Them?"  
  
"Yea." Gatomon shrugged with a slight laugh. "Go figure."  
  
"Hey, wake up." Triple H shook Stephanie. "Rise and shine!" He threw his pillow at the second bed where Shane slept and it hit him hard right in the face.  
  
"Ouch, hey man!" Shane jerked up.  
  
"What is it?" Stephanie sat up sleepily.  
  
"Guys, meet your Digimon." Triple H pointed.  
  
"Hi." Patamon flew to Stephanie.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you." Gabumon held out his hand at Shane.  
  
"Wow!" The two said after they looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Where's Linda?" Biomon asked, feeling left out.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Vince and Linda burst in. "Coromon what are you doing in her?"  
  
"Just hanging." Coromon blushed.  
  
"Linda!" Biomon flew over.  
  
"Hey a pink bird." Linda looked up at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Biomon." She landed.  
  
"How did you know my favorite color and animal?" Linda laughed.  
  
"Hunter, explain." Vince said with his mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"Well, they had tamers too but they had to leave so now you're their trainers just like we are Vince." Triple H tried to explain and gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Oh ok, I get it." Vince shrugged coolly.  
  
"You do?" Triple H cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Yea." Vince said in a normal tone. "Now if you don't mind, I'll just flop down here on the floor where I intend to stay until I wake up from this bad dream." He fell.  
  
"Vince." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Is he dead?" Coromon asked as he bounced over.  
  
"If God had mercy." Vince said but his words were muffled by the ground.  
  
"So now what?" Linda asked and Vince got up.  
  
"We get ready for our show tonight." Vince said and they went to their room. "Coromon, come." He said as he came back and Coromon bounded after him.  
  
"That was interesting." Triple H fell back on his bed.  
  
"Wake me up when the cows come home." Gatomon curled up.  
  
"Moo." Patamon made a cow noise.  
  
"I'm up, ok." Gatomon sat up and Patamon laughed. "Oh you." She lay down. A few hours later they were all up and ready to go to breakfast. As they sat down at their tables, Vince got up to announce to the group like he does every morning.  
  
"Alright guys." He began and they looked up. Coromon jumped on his shoulder and grinned proudly. Vince looked at him. "Get off." He jerked his shoulder and Coromon fell off. "Ok, as I was saying. Alright guys, I." He began but the elevator dinged and opened to reveal Chris Jericho who walked in yawning.  
  
"Late, late, late." Everyone repeated over and over.  
  
"I think they just took the words out of my mouth." Vince crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh, sorry Vince." Chris looked over at him, his eyes still heavy. "I'll try to never let it happen again." He yawned and held up his hand to cover his mouth.  
  
"Yea, yea." Vince waved for him to sit down and he sat down weakly and tired next to RVD. "Ok, I'd like you to meet the Digimon." They jumped up.  
  
"Hi." They said.  
  
"Hello." The Digimon nodded.  
  
"Ok that's it. Enjoy your breakfast." Vince sat down. Everyone shrugged and began to eat their food. A waiter brought over some pancakes and a glass of milk to the table where Chris was sitting. RVD watched him as he drank and began to cough.  
  
"Hey, are you ok man?" RVD patted his back. "You have sleep loss."  
  
"Yea, I know" Chris said as he cleared his throat because of drinking the milk wrong. Then the Digimon and their tamers went back to their rooms to get ready and then went to the arena to get ready for their show tonight.  
  
"So what will we be doing?" Gatomon asked Triple H as he suited up.  
  
"I will be fighting against Chris Jericho tonight." Hunter said as he got his gear.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked.  
  
"That guy who came in late." He replied.  
  
"Oh, big mouth sleepy head." Gatomon grinned.  
  
"Yea, exactly." Triple H laughed. "You know, you've only been here about a day and you already know who he is."  
  
"Come on, we're going to explore." Stephanie came in with Patamon.  
  
"Wanna come?" Shane came in with Gabumon.  
  
"Sure, why not." Gatomon grinned and the group walked over to Vince and Linda's room slash office.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna walk around for a bit. Wanna come?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we could." Vince shrugged and put away paper work.  
  
"What the heck, could be fun." Linda grinned.  
  
"Yea!" Coromon and Biomon cheered and the four of them walked out of the room to join the others. They walked down the hall and went to the exit.  
  
"Ya'll come back now ya hear?" RVD joked as he saw them go out. The waved as they left. RVD went back to his room to get ready for his match tonight too. But, in the last room he passed, Paul Heyman was talking to a jealous Kurt Angle and Test who had seen Stephanie go by. They still had feelings for her and were mad that she stayed with Triple H after all. They wanted a chance to get her back and they had just seen her leave with the group. Paul was going to help them out because being bad is what he does best. Brock Lesnar or no Brock Lesnar, he had a plan, and an evil one at that. 


	3. All For One....

"Wasn't that fun?" Coromon asked Vince as he bounced up and down.  
  
"Yea, I'm tired." Vince panted.  
  
"Weakling." Triple H laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go eat lunch."  
  
"Ok." Gatomon waved as Hunter caught up with Steph, Shane and Linda.  
  
"Now what?" Coromon asked.  
  
"I'm gonna rest." Vince said as he leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Riiiight." Coromon giggled as Vince closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Now what?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I asked first." Coromon said.  
  
"No you didn't." Gatomon replied.  
  
"Did so!" Coromon countered.  
  
"Did not!" Gatomon smirked. And they argued playfully. Vince was already asleep so their playing around didn't bother him, he was dreaming. In his dream, he and Triple H were younger and they were in the arena taking care of Coromon who was causing trouble.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Vince came to Triple H.  
  
"Feeding Coromon." He said, feeding him a bunch of candy.  
  
"Hey, you're gonna give him a stomach ache!" Vince cried.  
  
"Ok." Triple H put it away and Coromon bounced off. Triple H and Vince walked around the arena and realized that nobody was there yet even though the doors were open. "Hey, what's that?" Triple H asked, noticing a noise he ran off.  
  
"Wait!" Vince called and ran after him to find Coromon not looking so good. "Oh great, now look what you did Hunter! Is he ok?"  
  
"I dunno." Triple H gasped as Coromon began to grow. He became Agumon, only this time he was as big as if not bigger than Triple H and Vince. "A dinosaur?"  
  
"Whoa, talk about a growth spurt!" Vince gulped. Triple H got on Agumon's back. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Piggy back." Triple H grinned. Remember, they're younger and Vince is already older than Triple H so naturally Hunter's gonna get into trouble. "We!"  
  
"Hey, get back here!" He cried as they ran off. "Wait!" He followed. Agumon barreled down the hall's but for some reason they were empty of people, just full of boxes and other stuff. Vince followed the trail of destruction. "Hunter!" He called. Finally he found they back in the ring.  
  
"That was fun." Triple H laughed and Agumon looked up to see the camera crew setting up the lights. Agumon growled as the lights began to flash around.  
  
"Pepper breath!" He growled in a deep voice and shot a fire ball up into the air and it caused the people to scatter. Triple H gasped in fear. As the crew ran off, one of them hit the switch for the screen and it turned on, flashing lights.  
  
"No, don't be a bad boy!" Triple H cried as Agumon turned to it and powered up another attack but a noise made him stop and turn. "I don't like this game anymore!"  
  
"Hunter!" Vince called from the stage.  
  
"Vince!" Hunter looked over his shoulder and fell off as Agumon ran off. The sound he heard were the people coming in. They all screamed and began to scatter as Agumon ran over with a roar.  
  
"Agumon no!" Triple H and Vince yelled and he turned around and came back. "Good boy." Agumon looked back up and a light flashed. A giant bird appeared. It was Birdramon, but because Biomon hadn't Digivolved yet, nobody knew who it was.  
  
"Paulie want a cracker, a really big one?" Vince gulped as he and Triple H stepped back in fear. Agumon and Birdramon began to fight. They shot their fire ball attacks at each other and when they missed they destroyed more and more of the arena. Luckily everyone was out. Finally Birdramon swooped her wings and Agumon was hit down hard. "No!" But when the dust cleared, a giant t-rex stood in his place. "Agumon?" Vince gulped as Triple H cowered behind him in fear.  
  
"I'm Greymon now." He said in a deep voice and Vince just stared, wide eyed. Greymon roared at the shocked Birdramon and they began to fight again. "Nova blast!" He shot a giant stream of flames and it missed, destroying the stage. Triple H and Vince leaped out of the way. Triple H fell and Vince helped him up. Birdramon hit Greymon again and this time he fell and didn't get up.  
  
"Big guy!" Vince cried.  
  
"Agumon get up!" Triple H repeated over and over but Birdramon closed in.  
  
"No, this can't be. No." Vince was in shock. Triple H got out a big water bottle and began to wave it to shake water onto Greymon. Triple H began to cough for some reason. He drank some water and shook it again but he coughed a few more times and drank some more then began to shake it again. Finally he broke down into a coughing fit. Vince began to think. "It could work." He gasped, getting an idea. He cranked up the volume and turned on his theme song No Chance In Hell. Greymon's eyes snapped open and he got up with a roar. "Go get him!" Vince pointed at the shocked Birdramon.  
  
"Nova blast!" Greymon powered up and shot a giant attack that caused both him and Birdramon to fade off and the arena to explode. Vince and Triple H flew high into the air screaming and finally they landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Ah!" Vince's eyes snapped open from his dream to find that he had leaned back to far in his chair and his head had banged against the wall. "Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck and Coromon and Gatomon ran over.  
  
"Are you ok?" They asked.  
  
"What is that noise?" Vince asked as he got up and fixed his chair.  
  
"It's coming from the room next door." Coromon said.  
  
"It sounds like coughing. Well, now I know how it fit into my dream." Vince said.  
  
"Dream?" Coromon and Gatomon looked at each other.  
  
"Who's over there?" Vince asked.  
  
"I dunno, I think it's that loud big mouth guy." Gatomon shrugged.  
  
"Chris Jericho." Vince nodded and went over to open his door. He opened it only to have RVD knock on his head. "Ow"  
  
"Oh, oops, sorry." RVD jumped back.  
  
"What's up?" Vince asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"I was over with Chris and he doesn't look so good." RVD replied.  
  
"I agree, he doesn't sound to good either." Vince agreed.  
  
"Come on." RVD took him over. Paul Heyman looked around the corner.  
  
"Ok, he's gone. Let's go." He said and Test and Kurt Angle followed. "Hey!" Paul gasped as they looked into the room. "Nobody's here!"  
  
"Oh, great plan." Test pouted.  
  
"Now we'll never get revenge on Triple H." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Ahem." A voice said and they looked down to see Gatomon.  
  
"Ah!" The three cried.  
  
"Cat's eye hypnosis." Gatomon sent a pink wave over them and they became dazed zombies. "Ok, what's up with you guys, what are you plotting against Hunter?"  
  
"We want revenge on him." Test said in a dazed voice.  
  
"Why?" Gatomon asked sternly.  
  
"For Stephanie going back with him." Kurt replied in a monotone.  
  
"So what." Gatomon growled angrily.  
  
"And because he has a Digimon and we don't." Paul added.  
  
"That's lame." Gatomon pouted and snapped her fingers. They came out of her trance. "If you want revenge for Triple H having me and Stephanie, that's dumb."  
  
"Well we're jealous." Angle said, they were all unaware of what just happened.  
  
"If that's all," Gatomon began but her ears twitched. "What's that?"  
  
"What's what?" The three asked after they looked around.  
  
"A Diginome?" Gatomon listened carefully and it flew out of Vince's office. "Oh, hi, what do you want?" Gatomon grinned up at the glowing creature. The Diginome laughed and looked at the three gasping wrestlers. It disappeared and left a small opening of light. "More?" Gatomon gasped and three more figures came out.  
  
"What's going on?" Coromon ran over. "Guys?"  
  
"Coromon?" It was Gomomon, Tentomon and Palmon.  
  
"Yay, now everyone is here!" Coromon cheered.  
  
"What are we doing here and why are you Coromon?" They asked.  
  
"Oh no, not this again." Gatomon slapped her paw on her forehead. Coromon explained the situation. "So, who are your tamers?" Gatomon cut in.  
  
"Them." The three looked up to the still jaw dropped trio.  
  
"Us?" They gasped.  
  
"Cool!" Test grinned.  
  
"Now we might have a chance at Stephanie!" Angle smiled.  
  
"Oh no." Gatomon slapped her forehead again. She walked off.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gomomon." He came up to Kurt Angle.  
  
"My name is Tentomon." He flew over to Test.  
  
"And I am called Palmon." She looked up at Paul Heyman.  
  
"Hello." Test and Kurt nodded.  
  
"How do I explain this to Brock?" Paul asked himself and turned around to bump into none other than the next big thing. "Oh hi." He grinned as Brock flexed. "This is my new Digimon, Palmon." Brock looked down at the strange creature.  
  
"Hey." Palmon grinned and Brock nodded. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh he doesn't talk, I do the talking." Paul boasted. "He's a man of few words."  
  
"So then what'd he say?" Palmon asked.  
  
"He say hello." Paul replied.  
  
"This is so cool!" Test and Angle jumped around like kids.  
  
"Hey, they're alright." Coromon giggled.  
  
"Oh this is just great!" Vince stormed out of Jericho's locker room with RVD in tow. "This is just perfect!" He growled and sat down in his chair. Everyone went in to see what was up. Triple H and the others returned at the same time so everyone was in there.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Hey!" Triple H cried as he picked up Gatomon. "They have Digimon too?"  
  
"Yea, sucks for you." Paul snickered and Triple H sneered at Brock who flexed.  
  
"Ok so how many of you have, these things?" RVD backed up against the wall.  
  
"You don't have to be scared." Coromon jumped onto Vince's desk.  
  
"Now all the Digimon and Digidestined are together." Gatomon said. "This can't be good, something has to be up or this wouldn't be happening."  
  
"Anyway!" Vince said loudly and everyone shut up. "I just looked at Chris and he now for some dam strange reason has some bacterial disease or something."  
  
"He's sick?" Triple H asked and everyone stared at him as if to say, 'you're shocked?' and he looked at the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"Well yes, in laments terms." Vince nodded. "I dunno with what but it's bad. He's coughing up some nasty stuff and his throat is so raw he can barely talk."  
  
"Maybe it's ammonia." Paul shrugged.  
  
"Well let's hope not." RVD shuddered.  
  
"Wait!" Gomomon cried and they turned to him. "What you are describing is the same thing that Kari came down with."  
  
"That's right." Gatomon gasped, remembering her ill former tamer.  
  
"I think I know what's going on." Gomomon looked up at Kurt. "Come on." He ran off and the others followed.  
  
"What's going on?" Chris asked as they all came in, they could barely understand his hoarse voice.  
  
"Just relax." Gomomon said calmly.  
  
"I'll try." Chris choked on his words in pain.  
  
"Open wide." Kurt came over with Gomomon.  
  
"Ah." Chris reluctantly opened his mouth as the two peered in.  
  
"I dunno man, I think it's strep." Kurt said to Gomomon.  
  
"No, this is a virus." Gomomon replied and Chris looked afraid.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He asked as he held his neck.  
  
"A virus, you mean like a virus type?" Gatomon gasped in horror.  
  
"Yea I'm afraid so." Gomomon nodded.  
  
"Then, who." Gatomon stammered and a laugh was heard.  
  
"That sounds familiar." Coromon gulped and the wrestlers backed up.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Chris grabbed his neck with both hands in pain. He broke into a coughing fit and suddenly his mouth flew open and a strange light shot out. Chris cried out in pain as the dark light whirled around the room and closed the door. Everyone screamed in shock. RVD hid behind Jericho and finally Chris's mouth closed and the dark clouds whirled around the ceiling like a wide tornado.  
  
"Chris!" RVD grabbed him as he limply fell over, out cold. The Digimon growled. The darkness formed into a Digimon that was bigger than Brock.  
  
"Devimon!" The Digimon gasped as the evil Digimon laughed.  
  
"I'd better Digivolve!" Coromon growled. "Coromon Digivolve to. Agumon!"  
  
"Yea." Vince grinned and nodded to everyone. "Let's get him!" Brock and RVD backed up in the corner, RVD still holding Chris.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!" "Boom Bubble!" "Spiral Twister!" "Marching Fishes!" "Super Shocker!" "Poison Ivy!" "Lightning Claw!" They all attacked.  
  
"Hand of darkness!" Devimon reached forward and his hand deleted all the attacks. Gomomon rolled, causing Devimon to stumble to one knee.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tried again and grabbed onto his attacking hand.  
  
"Cat's eye hypnosis!" Gatomon sent the pink wave at Devimon who cringed.  
  
"Yea, we got him!" Agumon grinned proudly as the group smiled with triumph. Devimon laughed and waved his arm. Palmon flew off and hit Gomomon.  
  
"No!" RVD gasped. Gatomon leaped up at Devimon. But he hit her aside with one finger and she fell down.  
  
"Gatomon!" Triple H cried. Vince suddenly had a though, about his dream. Maybe it was predicting this and trying to tell him something. He was the leader of the group so now he had to use this vision to his advantage, even if it meant what he feared.  
  
"Agumon, Digivolve, now!" Vince cried and everyone looked at him.  
  
"What?" RVD gasped.  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to.. Greymon!" He became the big t-rex.  
  
"You think that scares me?" Devimon laughed now matched for size.  
  
"Nova blast!" Greymon shot his big attack and Devimon was hit hard. He cried out and everyone cheered. Gatomon groaned and tried to get up, Triple H went over.  
  
"Gatomon." Triple H picked up his fallen Digimon.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She opened her eyes sadly.  
  
"I have an idea." He said. "Gatomon Digivolve!"  
  
"No." Vince called and they stopped, everyone looked at him. "I have this one under control." They looked at him confused. "Come on Greymon, you can do it!"  
  
"Yea, come on Greymon, win!" Triple H cheered. Everyone else began to root for him. RVD suddenly stopped cheering and looked down. Chris's mouth seemed to faintly be muttering cheers for Greymon too. RVD grinned, Chris was alive. He cheered harder.  
  
"You think that will help?" Devimon laughed. He hit Greymon down.  
  
"No!" Everyone gasped and they stared shocked in fear for what seemed hours but it was only a few seconds. Greymon's eyes snapped open and he lunged up and tackled Devimon against the wall.  
  
"Nova blast!" Greymon shot his attack full blast and it eventually backfired onto him. Everyone watched in shock as both Greymon and Devimon were deleted and dissolved into mere data and vanished from the room. Everyone still stared in horror.  
  
"Coromon?" Gatomon gasped, wide eyed. Everyone hung there head.  
  
"Good job, I knew you could do it." Vince said to himself and turned around to walk out of the room. Everyone watched him sadly as they began to mourn. Brock and RVD lowered their heads and closed their eyes. Chris's eyes slowly opened halfway.  
  
"Coromon?" He muttered so quietly and weakly that nobody heard, not even RVD. That night, the arena was full and ready for the show. The Digimon and their trainers had all decided to go see Vince before the first match would take place.  
  
"I'm sorry Vince." RVD patted his back assuringly.  
  
"This is all my fault." Triple H lowered his head.  
  
"We should've helped." Gatomon choked.  
  
"No." Vince sighed. "I had seen this in a dream and knew what would happen. I knew I had to do this for everyone, Coromon knew he had to do it for the team. We both know that it was better that we lost only one rather than all of us and then some."  
  
"Yea but," Paul began.  
  
"No, this was for the best." Vince cut him off. "What am I to be a tamer anyway?"  
  
"You are everything a trainer should be in that case." A voice meekly said. Everyone turned to the door to see Chris who had just come from the other room.  
  
"Are you ok?" RVD gasped, noticing his weekly tired friend.  
  
"Yea." Chris nodded quietly, his voice still in effect from his body being taken over by a virus Digimon. "Vince, I dunno how to say this, but." He stepped aside.  
  
"Vince!" Coromon jumped out from behind Chris who smiled.  
  
"Coromon?" Vince gasped and everyone's face lit up with a grin. Coromon jumped over and the two hugged. Vince opened his eyes. "What are you all looking at?"  
  
"Nothing." They all turned away. Chris laughed but coughed and RVD grinned at him. Later on that night, Chris had to be taken to a hospital because he had gotten so sick and weak, but RVD stayed loyally to his best friends side and even Benoit came to visit.  
  
"Thanks Chris." Vince said as he came into his room.  
  
"Hey Vince, isn't he supposed to be in those weird, humiliating hospital cloths?" Coromon asked, noticing Chris was still in his street cloths.  
  
"Yea." Vince grinned. "Yes you are, but that's Chris for ya."  
  
"Yea, that's Chris for ya." Coromon giggled. The two looked at each other and smiled. Chris looked up from his bed and gave a tired smirk and then he fell asleep. And so, Vince, Coromon and all their friends saved the world from an evil virus Digimon called Devimon. That would be the last time they would have to save their world or another world from a bad guy, but that doesn't mean that they still wouldn't have fun or go on adventures. And as for Chris Jericho? Well, he's still green with envy that Triple H got a cat Digimon. And speaking of jealousy, Test and Kurt Angle are still upset that Stephanie isn't with them, but well, they'll have to let that go. And as for their friend Paul Heyman? Well now that he's a Digidestined he can't be bad now can he. And as for Brock Lesnar, well, I think he's alright with the fact that his manager has a Digimon and he doesn't. Well, I think that's enough of that. Let's leave the Digimon and their tamers to have some fun. And hey, the next time they come to your town, who knows, you might see a Digimon poke their head out in the back and who knows what could happen then. 


End file.
